


30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 04.Masturbation

by hishiyake



Series: 30 days shevine NSFW challenge [4]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他是Adam Levine，Maroon 5的主唱，成功的音樂人，可是有一樣東西他怎麼樣也得不到。</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 04.Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> 我討厭一個人的活動，所以別太苛責我這篇了Orz

溫暖厚實的大手在他身上滑動，Adam感受著粗糙的手掌撫過他胸前、腹部到了他的腰際。

接著是嘴唇，濕熱的唇瓣貼在他的皮膚上，印下一個又一個的細吻。

灼熱感包圍著他，每一個被摸過或舔過的地方都像是著火般刺痛，明明要讓人覺得不舒服，但是Adam卻無法逃開。

高壯的身體壓住了他，這不是他平時熟稀的柔軟嬌軀，畢竟他過去交往的對象都是體態纖細的名模，可是現在在他身上的這個人並不是。

有力的雙手分開他的大腿，露出Adam私密的下半身，他嘗試過要掙扎，卻被對方抓得更緊。

鬍渣擦過Adam敏感的鼠蹊部，又刺又癢，Adam的理智告訴他應該要抵抗，不過他的身體卻自然地追尋起對方的碰觸。

「喜歡嗎？Adam？你喜歡我這樣對你嗎？」低沉沙啞的南方口音迴盪在他耳裡，Adam無助的搖晃腦袋。不對，不該是這樣。

他不能－－

睜開眼睛，冷冽的空氣馬上侵襲了他，Adam單獨一人躺在床上，還要面對自己晨勃的陰莖。

「Fuck！！」他重重把頭撞在床上，已經不是第一次了，雖然夢裡面的那個人一直都沒有明確的影像，不過Adam很清楚那人是誰。

Blake Shelton。Oklahoma出身的鄉村歌手，他的The voice同事，他認識兩年多、最直、而且還是已婚的男性好友。

是從什麼時候開始的？

如果Adam要認真追溯起來，應該是從他和Anne分手以後，現在想想，他並不責怪當初Anne殘酷的使用簡訊甩了他，這或許是他罪有因得。

 _ ___一切都只因為，他在不自覺間愛上了他的已婚友人。

他用力嘆了口氣，Adam原本打算像過去般起床洗個冷水澡讓自己冷靜下來，不過他剛起身，又再度倒了回去。

為什麼他要這麼做？這又不是他的錯，會害他做這種春夢還起了可恥的身體反應，明明都是Blake Shelton那個混蛋害的。

都是因為昨天在錄影的時候他把Adam拉到他腿上，還用雙手環住Adam的腰，接著他的頭埋在Adam後頸，Adam直到現在都還能清楚感覺Blake吐在自己脖子上的氣息。

全都是可惡的Blake son-of-a-bitch Shelton的錯，所以Adam當然可以放縱自己，對吧？

他把手放到自己的陰莖上，一閉上眼睛，他腦中的模糊影子又回來了。

用手掌包住根部擠壓，Adam的指頭輕輕擦過自己的分身頂端。他忍不住想，如果是Blake的手，應該簡簡單單就能把他全部握在手裡吧？他的手比Adam還要大上一吋，被那樣的手摩擦會是什麼感覺呢？

Blake的手常會不經意的碰觸他，有時候搭在他肩膀，有時候直接放在他手臂上，Adam老是裝在一副不在乎的模樣，事實上，當Blake碰到他的皮膚時他總是會感到小腹一陣騷動。

反覆套弄的速度快了些，Adam挺起腰，把一隻手移到分身根部，搓弄起自己的兩顆小球。

此刻，鬼魅般的聲音在他耳旁響起。『張開一點，Adam，讓我看看。』啜泣聲從Adam的鼻腔逃了出來，他沒來由的張大雙腿，彷彿在迎合空氣中的那個隱形男人。

被子在腿間糾纏著，Adam想像著男人躺在他身後，健壯厚實的溫暖胸膛靠著他的背，那是Adam一直渴望的，他一直渴望著能被Blake擁在懷中，不是節目上作秀似的表演擁抱，他想要的，是真的被Blake緊抱，那種彷彿揉進他身體裡的緊抱。

Blake在床上會是個怎麼樣的情人？他會像個鄉下人般粗魯，粗暴地伸展Adam，然後佔有他嗎？還是他意外是個溫柔的人，或許他會吻遍Adam肌膚的每一吋，挑起Adam的情慾以後再緩慢的進入他。

下半身不自覺的顫抖，他的心臟急促地怦怦跳動著，Adam的腦袋被慾望攪得暈乎乎，他的臀部主動往他手裡抽送，快感從他的脊骨不停的往上累積。

「Fuck！Blake....」高潮來臨的瞬間，他喊出Blake的名字，雖然聲音被枕頭包住了，不過那又能騙得了誰呢。

冰涼的空氣再一次環繞著他，彷彿在嘲諷Adam的無能為力。

他控制不了自己的心情，也控制不了自己的身體。


End file.
